


Бабочки

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Рассказ о безумстве, безрассудности и прочих без-, на которые может толкнуть безысходность. Рассказ о тех, кому нечего терять.





	Бабочки

Бабочку принес Рон. Она была не наколдованная, нет. Большая красивая – живая – тропическая бабочка сидела в огромной стеклянной банке, изредка расправляя свои цветастые крылья. Возможно, бабочка должна была радовать Гермиону, но она нагоняла лишь тоску. Красивое насекомое, предназначенное для жизни среди ярких цветов и крупных тёмно-зеленых листьев, лениво ползало по дну банки. Иногда бабочка пыталась взлететь, но натыкалась на толстое стекло и вновь опускалась на дно. Тогда бабочка поворачивала голову в сторону окна и – Гермиона не видела глаз, но почему-то была в этом нечеловечески уверена – с тоской смотрела на улицу. Там кипела жизнь. За окном иногда тоже появлялись бабочки. Не такие большие и не такие красивые, но они прилетали откуда-то издалека, кружили у окна и улетали куда-то, и большая тропическая бабочка провожала их поворотом головы. Гермиона тоже провожала их взглядом, как проводила полчаса назад Гарри и Рона. Они помахали её окну, и она тоже махнула. Впрочем, вряд ли они видели. Окно на пятом этаже мылось редко. Друзья ушли, а ей оставалось лишь провожать их взглядом, пока две точки не растаяли в воздухе. Гермиона провела бледными пальцами по стенке банки, и стекло скрипнуло от её прикосновения. Бабочка трепыхнулась, но не предприняла попытки взлететь. Гермиона взглянула на неё, смахнув с ресниц слезинку, и приняла решение. Как бы ни хотел Рон её развеселить, бабочке было не место в больничной палате.

Дверь скрипнула, впуская того, кто был рядом постоянно. Того, кто стал ближе, чем Гарри и Рон. Того, кто вопреки всему силился помочь. Присутствие Малфоя было насмешкой судьбы, но оно было той необходимостью, той мерой, с которой Гермиона смирилась давно.

\- Грейнджер, - он всегда плотно закрывал дверь, а голос его был тихим, будто громкие звуки могли навредить ей ещё сильнее.

\- Малфой, - Гермиона повернулась, и он увидел в ее руках банку. – Малфой, пожалуйста. 

\- Что я должен с этим сделать? – он нахмурился. Любая просьба Грейнджер была для него законом с тех самых пор, как ему дали это задание.

\- Отнеси, - Гермиона всхлипнула, выбив его из колеи, - отнеси в зоопарк. Она ведь погибнет. Сломает крылья.

В подтверждение её слов бабочка забилась, и от звуков ударов чешуйчатых крыльев о стекло у Малфоя скрипнуло сердце. В этот самый момент он ненавидел её друзей, но вслух ничего не сказал, лишь молча выхватил банку у неё из рук и развернулся на пятках. Дверь хлопнула, но Гермиона могла расслышать его удаляющийся ворчливый голос.

\- Чёртов Уизли. Я же повторял ему миллион раз, ей нельзя переживать. И Поттер туда же. Два кретина.

Гермиона снова всхлипнула и отвернулась к окну.

***

Ей нельзя было переживать. Эмоции были под запретом с тех самых пор, как целители больницы имени Святого Мунго обнаружили у нее полное нервное истощение. Слишком много моральных сил отдала она в борьбе с Волдемортом, слишком много переживаний выпало на её судьбу. И она сломалась. Неожиданно для всех: для Рона, для Гарри и Джинни, для вновь обретенных родителей – она сломалась. Сначала её пытались вернуть к жизни новыми впечатлениями, поездками и яркими праздниками, интересными книгами и встречами с друзьями. Гермиона улыбалась, кивала, но внутри было пусто. Как будто что-то внутри не желало больше ничего нового, как будто что-то внутри медленно угасало.

Первым тревогу забил Рон, когда обнаружил, что Гермиона не прикоснулась за целую неделю к книгам, а лишь безразлично смотрела в окно. Гарри настоял на осмотре в больнице имени Святого Мунго, где им сказали страшную новость: Гермионе Грейнджер осталось прожить месяц. Колдомедики бились над её проблемой день и ночь, Гарри и Рон не отходили от неё, пытаясь уговорить её жить. Но что-то внутри перегорело и теперь тлело, испуская зловонный дым и отравляя её тело смертью. Тогда Гарри согласился на отчаянный шаг, позволил самому неприятному человеку в их жизни прикоснуться к святому – к здоровью Гермионы. В другое время она бы возмутилась тому, что Драко Малфой проходит стажировку в больнице, но не теперь. И даже Малфой поразился тому, сколько безразличия в её взгляде. 

Причина проблемы открылась им в тот же вечер – всё же зловещая слава Драко Малфоя имела подоплёку. Он умудрился отыскать в фамильной библиотеке древний фолиант, где выцветшими от времени чернилами на иссохших от веков страницах был написан ответ. В те дни, когда Гермиона вместе с друзьями странствовала по всей стране, она неосторожно бросила медальон Слизерина в сумочку. Магия одного из первых – и одного из самых сильных – крестражей отравила эманациями тьмы её вещи. Всё, к чему она была привязана, всё, что давало доступ к её собственной душе, было запятнано, заражено тёмной магией. И тьма добралась до души Гермионы. Нет, ею не овладел Лорд, как испугался поначалу Гарри. Тьма всего лишь выпила её до дна, и теперь Гермиона медленно угасала.

***

Под окном пробежали дети, из-под их маленьких ножек разлетались брызги воды – вчера прошёл дождь. Мать, шедшая позади, окликнула их, и они остановились, повинно опустив головы. Гермиона вновь смахнула слезу и поразилась сама себе. Второй раз за день она что-то чувствовала.

\- Она плачет, - раздался за дверью тихий голос Малфоя. 

\- Неужели? – голос заведующего этажом звучал радостно. – Значит, мисс Грейнджер поправится? 

\- Не думаю, - в голосе Малфоя послышалась горечь. – Это агония организма. Она потратит все силы на эти эмоции.

\- Тебе поверили, - злобно проговорил заведующий этажом. – Учти, Малфой, если мисс Грейнджер не выживет, ты останешься без работы. Сдохнешь от голода.

\- Подписывайте приказ, - безразлично проговорил Малфой. – Тут я бессилен. Они потеряли год – вы понимаете, как это много для тёмной энергии?

За дверью повисло молчание, и Гермиона поймала себя на мысли, что ей страшно. Страшно умирать вот так, из-за собственных чувств, из-за одного неверного решения в прошлом. 

\- Вы ничего не понимаете, - бросил сквозь зубы Малфой, и дверь палаты распахнулась.

\- Через час тебя не должно тут быть, - послышался из коридора крик заведующего этажом.

\- Бабочка в зоопарке, - сказал Малфой так, будто у него не было никаких проблем. – Они рассыпались в благодарностях. Видимо, это очень редкий вид.

\- Я всё слышала, - проговорила Гермиона, вытирая слёзы, которые потоком катились из глаз. – Я умру, да? Из-за меня тебя уволили.

Малфой опустился на стул у её кровати и сцепил руки в замок. 

\- Тебя это волнует, Грейнджер? – его голос впервые за несколько недель сочился ядом, как раньше. – Ты скоро погибнешь, почему тебя должно волновать моё увольнение?

\- Потому что ты пытался. Ты пытался мне помочь. Несмотря на нашу вражду.

\- Пытался, - согласился Малфой и замолк. 

Гермиона не знала, что ещё можно сказать, и вновь повернулась к окну. Голос Малфоя разрезал скорбную тишину, как гром разрывает на части ясное небо. 

\- Грейнджер. Давай убежим?

\- Что? – она повернулась к нему и поймала себя на том, что удивлена. Это было ново. Так ново, что она почувствовала легкое головокружение.

\- Тебе остался сегодняшний день и – если повезет – завтрашний. Тебе нечего терять, Грейнджер, да и мне тоже. Если ты, конечно, хочешь умереть на больничной койке, я не буду тебя отговаривать.

В окно ударилась маленькая белая бабочка, сползла на карниз, проползла по нему несколько дюймов, взмахнула крыльями, вспорхнула и взлетела навстречу солнцу и ясному небу. 

\- Тогда аппарируешь ты, - она слабо улыбнулась. – Не уверена, что у меня хватит сил. 

\- Куда? – Малфой поднялся со стула и взял её за руку.

Гермиона раздумывала недолго. Все парки и леса отныне были связаны у нее с воспоминаниями о войне, и ей не хотелось бы оказаться там снова. Лишь одно место было для нее светлым и добрым. Именно его она назвала вслух, удивив Малфоя.

\- Хогсмид.

Они исчезли с громким хлопком, от которого открылась дверь.

***

Весенний Хогсмид цвел. Повсюду гуляли волшебники и волшебницы, нагруженные покупками, но вместе с тем улыбающиеся и смеющиеся.

\- Куда теперь? – Малфой поддерживал её под руку, и они были самой нелепой парочкой на узкой улице: он в белом халате, она – в больничной пижаме.

\- В «Сладкое королевство», - Гермиона вдруг ощутила в себе силы и потянула его за руку в сторону магазина с вожделенными сладостями. Она так давно их не ела, она так давно не чувствовала себя живой. Малфой прибавил шаг, увлекаемый её неконтролируемой энергией, и отчего-то ему хотелось смеяться. Это было неправильно. Всё вокруг него было неправильно.

Грейнджер смешно ела мороженое. Будто понимая, что скоро настанет конец, она не сдерживалась, размазывая клубничный джем по щекам, пачкая нос тающим шоколадом, кроша вафли рожка на пижамную кофту. Она ела мороженое и смеялась, подставляя лицо весеннему солнцу. И Драко смеялся вместе с ней, хотя особой причины не было. Был лишь её смех, её агонизирующие эмоции, и от этого было горько. Но Грейнджер заражала его своим беспричинным смехом.

\- Почему ты смеёшься? – спросил он, когда она начала успокаиваться.

\- Мне нравится, - призналась Гермиона, - мы убежали из больницы, нас, скорее всего, ищут, Гарри и Рон клянут тебя на чём свет стоит, а мы сидим тут, под дубом в Хогсмиде и едим мороженое. Это так весело – правила нарушать.

Она снова расхохоталась, и Драко неожиданно для самого себя улыбнулся.

\- Я убежал с Гермионой Грейнджер, кто бы мог подумать, - протянул он. – Представляешь, что будет, когда отец узнает? 

\- А какой он? – спросила вдруг Гермиона, повернув к нему перепачканное лицо. – Строгий, да?

\- Он, - Драко откинулся, прижимаясь спиной к тёплому стволу дерева. – Он правильный. Правильного воспитания, правильных манер. Если хочешь знать, он всегда ставил семью выше каких бы то ни было политических игр. Поэтому мы всегда жили в достатке. 

\- Он никогда мне не нравился, - призналась Гермиона. 

\- Это из-за того, что вы были по разную сторону баррикад, - Драко скривился. – Ох, он бы сейчас злился. Сбежать с грязнокровкой.

\- Ты хотя бы можешь вернуться домой, - Гермиона вмиг погрустнела. 

\- Грейнджер, - произнес Драко тем самым школьным тоном, который вызывал у неё столько негодования, но сейчас ей вдруг стало весело.

\- Гре-е-ейнджер, - передразнила Гермиона. – Ма-а-алфой. Это настолько неправильно, что мне опять смешно.

Она рассмеялась, и Драко рассмеялся вслед за ней. Его отчаянные попытки восстановить честь семьи, пока Люциус и Нарцисса отсиживались в Мэноре, привели его в «Мунго». Драко там не жаловали, и он иногда думал, что Грейнджер досталась ему в качестве наказания. Все понимали, что её нельзя вылечить, но ведь проще было бы дать эту пациентку «неугодному» Малфою и избавиться от него, как только он потерпит неудачу. Драко поделился этой идеей с Грейнджер, и она зло стукнула маленьким кулачком по примятой траве.

\- Гнусные люди, - сердито сказала Гермиона. – Я вообще думаю, что все, кто у власти – гнусные. 

\- Даже ваш Кингсли?

\- Кингсли лишь временно исполняет обязанности министра, - вступилась она за соратника, - он такой замечательный, ты просто его не знаешь. Он либо заставит всех работать правильно, либо уйдет с поста.

\- Либо ему помогут уйти, - подсказал Малфой. – Грейнджер, ты прошла войну и все равно остаёшься в плену иллюзий. Власть – это деньги, это благополучие. Честных политиков не бывает, Грейнджер, а кто пытается бороться с системой – пропадает. Вашего Кингсли просто сожрут и не подавятся.

Гермиона поджала губы и ничего не ответила. Разговор явно уходил не в то русло, и Драко одернул себя. Девчонке рядом с ним оставалось жить максимум полтора дня, а он открывает ей глаза на несовершенство мира. Драко решительным жестом оторвал кусок от своего халата.

\- Ты что творишь?

\- А кому он нужен? – пожал плечами Драко. – У тебя все щёки в джеме.

Грейнджер расхохоталась, запрокидывая голову. Драко поймал её и принялся оттирать лицо куском халата. Она брыкалась, но сил у Малфоя было побольше, чем у ослабшей от долгой болезни Грейнджер.

\- Ну спасибо,- фыркнула она, когда Драко закончил. Малфой посмотрел на её волосы, растрёпанные ещё сильнее, чем обычно, и поймал себя на мысли, что она почти хороша. Раньше Драко боялся этих мыслей, но теперь ему нечего было терять.

***

Первый осмотр в «Мунго» Драко провел, захлёбываясь собственной брезгливостью. Даже мысль о том, что лечение грязнокровки станет тем, что вернет его семье имя, не могла побороть неприязнь. Но делать было нечего, и Драко увлекся её проблемой. Лишь прочитав строки в древнем фолианте о тёмных чарах, он понял, что его иллюзии рушатся на глазах. Грейнджер была обречена, и он был обречён вместе с ней. Поначалу Драко ненавидел её за это, пока не понял, что он хотя бы останется жив. И тогда ненависть уступила место жалости. Драко поддерживал еле тлеющий огонёк её жизни, он готов был даже молиться любым богам, лишь бы те спасли Грейнджер. Ведь её смерть стала бы его крахом. Но судьба была неумолима.

***

\- Я хочу пить, - голос Грейнджер отвлёк Драко от грустных размышлений. – Мы точно потратили на мороженое все деньги?

\- Да, - Драко кивнул. – Но мы же волшебники, в конце концов. Акцио, тыквенный сок.

Где-то в деревне послышался звон разбитой витрины и крики. Бутылка тыквенного сока мчалась к ним по воздуху, а за ней бежал незадачливый продавец. Гермиона поймала бутылку, и Малфой вдруг наложил чары Сальвио Гексиа на место вокруг них. Гермиона и сама пользовалась этим заклинанием, чтобы укрыться от егерей, но сейчас Драко нашёл ему весьма неожиданное применение. Продавец добежал до их полянки, коротко выругался, не найдя ни бутылки с соком, ни похитителей, и побрёл обратно. Стоило ему скрыться, как Драко с Гермионой громко рассмеялись.

\- Малфой, это называется воровство, - погрозила пальцем Гермиона. – Красть нехорошо.

\- Грейнджер, я украл тебя, - напомнил он, давясь смехом, - так что тыквенный сок – сущий пустяк.

Гермиона никогда не думала, что сможет вот так запросто шутить и смеяться с Драко Малфоем. Он всегда раздражал её, и даже в больнице, будучи её врачом, относился к ней весьма прохладно. Впрочем, зная свой страшный диагноз, Гермиона понимала его. По крайней мере, он не был зол, не называл её грязнокровкой и старался сдерживаться в те моменты, когда – Гермиона видела это по глазам – гнев затапливал его с головой.

Бабочка села на рукав вылинявшей больничной пижамы, и Гермиона легонько дунула на неё. Бабочка взлетела, трепеща нежными крылышками и кувыркаясь в потоках воздуха, увлекаемая ими всё дальше и дальше.

\- Грейнджер, тебе по-прежнему нужно переодеться, - Малфой был непреклонен. – Акцио, самое красивое платье!

Вновь раздался звон разбитой витрины и крик – теперь уже продавщицы. Драко и Гермиона безмолвно хихикали и корчили друг другу рожицы, скрытые чарами Сальвио Гексиа, когда пухленькая ведьма выбежала на поляну у дуба и никого не нашла. Ругая неизвестных проказников на все лады и тяжело дыша, она побрела в свой магазин, а Драко отвернулся, позволяя Гермионе скинуть больничное тряпьё и облачиться в пышное платье, расшитое золотыми и серебряными нитями.

Она была слишком худой. Болезнь точила Грейнджер изнутри, оставляя лишь скелет, обтянутый кожей. Драко слегка поморщился, глядя на ее выпирающие ключицы, на костлявые плечи и острые локти. Грейнджер сбросила больничные тапки и босиком ступила на тёплую траву, и Драко с горечью отметил её лучевые косточки, между которыми кожа впадала глубоко, и торчащие щиколотки. 

\- Уродливо, правда? – спросила Гермиона, перехватив его взгляд.

\- Непривлекательно, - Малфой морщился уже неприкрыто. – Но это не ты. Это болезнь.

\- Не оправдывай меня, - Гермиона горько усмехнулась и села на траву, безжалостно сминая дорогую вещь и пачкая белую ткань тёмно-зелёным соком. Драко ничего не ответил, сорвав травинку и прикусив её кончик.

***

Через два часа Гермионе вдруг захотелось купаться, и Драко пришлось вести её окольными тропами Запретного леса к Чёрному озеру. Он не мог сказать, что полностью понимает её, но думал, что её агонизирующие чувства ищут выход, что её душа желает успеть то, что ранее было недозволенным. После побега из больницы и нескольких краж – к тыквенному соку и платью добавилось ещё печенье и сандвичи – прогулка по Запретному лесу была просто невинной шалостью, а уж заплыв в Чёрном озере – и вовсе сущим пустяком.

Путь через лес отнял у них слишком много времени. Гермиона была истощена и не могла быстро идти, а через толстые корни деревьев приходилось практически перелезать. Но сдаваться и позволять Малфою брать её на руки Гермиона не собиралась довольно долго.

\- Вечереет, - сообщил Драко и прихлопнул комара, усевшегося на её острое плечо. Чем собиралось там поживиться глупое насекомое – было непонятно, казалось, в теле Гермионы совсем не осталось крови.

\- Да, вечереет, - согласилась она, зябко ёжась. Драко снял с себя грязный порванный халат и накинул ей на плечи. 

\- Если не поспешим, ты не увидишь, как солнце садится, - как бы невзначай бросил Драко, и в глазах Гермионы полыхнул огонёк интереса.

\- Хочу, - тихо сказала она. – Хочу увидеть закат.

Драко молча подхватил её на руки и продолжил путь по лесу. Грейнджер была лёгкая – пожалуй, даже слишком лёгкая – и холодная. Малфой осознавал, что останься она в больнице – и жизнь без эмоций продлилась бы ещё на один день. Однако весь прошедший день она смеялась, плакала, снова смеялась, что-то увлечённо рассказывала. Грейнджер жила – и тем самым убивала сама себя.

***

От Чёрного озера тянуло прохладой. Они вышли к нему как раз в тот момент, когда солнце приблизилось к воде. Драко не успел поставить Гермиону на землю – и она обвила руками его шею, издав восхищённый вздох. Солнце тонуло в озере, отбрасывая блики на воду, подсвечивая её своим тёплым оранжевым светом. Солнце тонуло в озере, и Драко тонул вместе с ним. Он думал, что Грейнджер вытащит его со дна, но она сама давно была там.

Гермиона не слишком грациозно спрыгнула на землю, пробежала несколько ярдов и прямо в платье прыгнула в воду. Драко удивился, насколько прекрасно может быть отчаяние и то бесстрашие, которое следует за ним. Её исступлённые попытки напиться этой жизнью перед неминуемым концом пугали и завораживали Драко, заставляли его идти за ней, прямо в воду. 

\- Грейнджер, я не очень хорошо плаваю, - предупредил Драко, подбираясь к ней. – Если что, тонуть будем вместе.

Она повернула к нему голову и посмотрела на него своими огромными глазами, выделявшимися на истощённом лице.

\- Мы уже тонем, Малфой, - проговорила она, обвивая его шею руками. Драко не нашёл, что ответить, ведь Грейнджер говорила то, что он знал и сам. Взгляд её огромных глаз впивался в его лицо, будто желая насмотреться на каждую чёрточку, и это тешило самолюбие Малфоя.

\- Грейнджер, - проговорил он, слегка сжав её талию, - почему ты так смотришь? 

\- Как?

\- Как будто собираешься меня съесть, - Драко криво усмехнулся, прижимая её к себе. – Не на Поттера, не на Уизела. Чем я заслужил этот взгляд?

Гермиона ответила не сразу. Она еще минуту пристально изучала его правую скулу, его брови, после чего распахнула глаза ещё шире и сбивчиво проговорила:

\- Потому что это безумство.

Они выбрались на берег, и Драко зажёг волшебный негаснущий огонь, на который тут же слетелись мотыльки. Гермиона смотрела на них, порхающих над пламенем, опаляющих крылья, но таких свободных. Свободных в безрассудном желании тепла. Она тоже была безрассудна в желании тепла. Холод уже начинал сковывать её плечи, и это была не приятная вечерняя прохлада. Гермиона инстинктивно прижалась к единственному тёплому существу рядом – к Малфою, и после пятисекундного замешательства он положил руку на её талию.

\- Помнишь, ты желал мне смерти? – спросила она, жестоко разрезая словами сумеречную тишину.

\- Помню, - Малфой горестно усмехнулся. – И весь последний месяц я также отчаянно желал тебе жизни. Не хочешь ты исполнять мои желания, Грейнджер. И в этом ты постоянна.

\- Зато ты сегодня добрый волшебник, - нервно хохотнула Гермиона. – Сколько у меня осталось желаний? Два? Одно?

\- Сколько успеешь, - бросил Драко, и его губы предательски дрогнули.

\- Я хочу влюбиться, - прошептала Гермиона в темноту.

\- А как же Уизли? – насмешливо спросил Малфой, стараясь спрятаться за насмешками от своей собственной боли. 

\- Рон, - она замялась, - я почти его не помню.

***

Гермиона действительно почти не помнила Рона. Она помнила свою ревность, когда он был в отношениях с Лавандой, она помнила их поцелуй в Тайной комнате над разбитой чашей Хаффлпафф, и – чего греха таить – она помнила их первую послевоенную ночь. Но потом болезнь одолела её. Рон был рядом, каждый день стараясь приободрить её, вернуть желание жить, он ласково целовал её, надеясь победить тьму нежностью и заботой, но Гермиона не помнила и не осознавала этого. А сейчас ей хотелось именно влюбиться. Не уютной тёплой заботы, нет. Ей хотелось яркого, сжигающего чувства, пробирающего до самых костей, чтобы оно либо воскресило её, либо убило на месте.

***

Малфой был добрым волшебником.

Он развернул Гермиону к себе – слишком резко, порывисто – и прижался к её губам, не давая сделать и вдоха. Она не удержалась и рухнула на траву, увлекая Драко за собой. Он был рядом, он дарил ей своё тепло, покрывал её лицо поцелуями, от которых сводило пальцы на ногах. Гермиона цеплялась за его плечи, словно за последний якорь в бушующем море, и всё же они тонули. Они стремительно шли на дно. По их лицам плясали отсветы костра, над которым опаляли крылья мотыльки и падали в бездну. Гермиона не хотела знать, что будет с ней дальше. У неё был берег Чёрного озера, Малфой, костёр, мотыльки, мокрое платье и бесконечное тёмно-синее небо, усыпанное мириадами звёзд.

***

Двадцать лет спустя.

_«Гермиона Грейнджер умерла во сне. _  
Час быка – время, когда Авалон зовёт своих новых обитателей.   
Я гладил её волосы до последнего.   
Глупо было надеяться, что это спасёт её – и меня тоже.   
На рассвете я вернул её тело в палату.   
Всё-таки Грейнджер была красива в этом платье.   
Я знал, что начнётся потом.   
Я даже не пытался прятаться.   
Авроры нашли меня уже через восемь часов.   
Похищение человека – серьёзная статья.   
Но я ни о чём не жалею.   
Я выполнил обещание – Грейнджер прожила один день полной жизнью, и полной же жизнью прожил его я.   
Мы были свободны – от всего.   
Мы   
Были   
Счастливы» 

Запись из дневника, найденного в камере Азкабана после смерти заключённого №2364/5, Драко Люциуса Малфоя.


End file.
